In the field of display panel detection, it is often necessary to mark a defective position point of the display panel, so as to repair the defect of the display panel in accordance with the marked defective position point.
In the related art, in a lighting state of the display panel, a worker may observe the display panel with naked eyes and adopt a dustless pen or mark pen to mark the defective position point with a “#-shaped mark” or a “+-shaped mark” after the defective position point on the display panel is observed. Afterwards, the worker may adopt a magnifier to magnify the marked defective position point and determine whether the marked defective position point is accurate or not in accordance with the magnified defective position point.
In the process of implementing the present disclosure, at least the following problem is found in the related art: the defective position point needs to be confirmed by adopting a magnifier after it's marked, thus the operation process of marking the defective position point is complicated.